


[translation]套中人生 this paint by numbers life

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [17]
Category: True Detective
Genre: 1995, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Bugs & Insects, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Headcanon, Law Enforcement, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Philosophy, Police, Psychology, Season/Series 01, Swearing, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 有只苍蝇在撞着玻璃窗，发出轻轻的闷响。





	[translation]套中人生 this paint by numbers life

**Author's Note:**

> 作者前言：  
> 送给hieroglyphics, pathway.  
> hieroglyphics, pathway, 谢谢你的翻译和宽容的理解能力 m(_)m  
> 非英语的读者们，感谢你们的阅读！我希望有一天能看懂你们的作品，不过那还有很长的路要走……orz

“——某种意义上说，我们都是尘土，该扫进历史的垃圾堆。”

“老天，知道你自己在说什么吗？”

Crash抬起眼，分了一下心。

“什么？”

他们在给一堆照片和案件记录分类。Crash挑出来的大部分都是没做好记录的典型。没有日期的约会，含义不明的句子，照片，照片，照片，没有时间，没有日期，没有名字。

看Marty脸上那种表情，他猜自己一定又说了什么悲观言论或愤世嫉俗的话。

Marty一脸不高兴。“算了。”

Crash想弄清楚他说了什么这么招人讨厌。

他想不起来。

 

*

 

有只苍蝇在撞着玻璃窗，发出轻轻的闷响。

Crash盯着它看了一会儿。它总是飞向开着的窗子，最亮的地方（可惜它不懂窗子到底是怎么回事）。它撞向玻璃的声音很规律，让人惊讶。

叮。叮。叮。

有时候它会停一阵。落在窗沿上，搓着两条前腿，好像人们紧张时一样。

Crash用铅笔尖戳了它一下，感到一点小小的阻力。苍蝇飞了起来，大声地嗡嗡响。它在房间里绕了几个圈，落在窗帘边上。

Crash给自己泡了一杯咖啡，喝光了，看着。他不记得它是怎么进来的——他一般都关好门，补好纱窗，封好窗缝。

苍蝇没有动。它呆在那个高高的避难所，够不着。

杯子里还剩了几滴咖啡。Crash仍然注意着那只苍蝇。他在已经凉了的咖啡里放了一点糖，搅了搅，看着不透明的晶体慢慢融化。

他把杯子留在窗边上。

 

*

 

“给我支铅笔。”

“老天，又要？你的笔老不够用？”

“不管我要多少次，你总不缺，不奇怪吗？”

Marty郁闷地脸红了一下。

“别以为我能救你的急你就吃定我了。”

Marty把一根铅笔从桌子上向Crash滚过去。Crash拿起来，用拇指摸了摸木质的笔杆。他能摸到小小的凹痕，至少四五个。Marty一定时常咬着笔杆，自己都没注意到。

这些小坑微微下陷，但均匀而规则。即使在损坏东西的时候，Marty也忍不住要保持整齐。

“你不满意就还给我。”Marty咬着牙说，盯着Crash。Crash说了什么让人不舒服的话的时候，他也是这种语气。他还不习惯。

不习惯……Crash刚才流露出的真实思想。

Crash把铅笔在桌上磕着，打开了笔记本。

“普通的也没什么不好。”他说。

Marty叹了口气，扭开脸。

“随便了。”

那支铅笔Crash只用了几个小时，就把它放进了书桌最上面的抽屉。他没再把它削尖——只剩下用完了，磨秃了的短短一截。对任何人都没有用处，除了他自己。

每当幻觉来袭，或是Geraci, Demma, Quesada那些工作关系让他受不了的时候，Crash就会从抽屉里拿出那支铅笔。用指头摩挲着木杆上的凹痕，直到又回过神来。

就算Marty注意到这个，他也不会说什么……但Crash肯定他不会注意到。

 

*

 

苍蝇停在杯子边上。液体早就干了，因此很难说它享受到了多少——或许它只是坐在那儿，看着窗外。（或看着窗里——对苍蝇来说很难分辨。）

Crash在一碟温水里化了点糖，放在窗台上。

他拿起空了的杯子，轻轻晃掉那只苍蝇。苍蝇绕了个小圈，落在窗子上，用它的小脚测试着玻璃的完整。之后它又飞起来，往窗上撞了几次。

“别，兄弟，”Crash说，“外面下雨了。”

 

*

 

那天下午雨下得很大。Crash裸着坐在Marty的膝盖上，两腿分开在Marty胯部两边。Crash缓缓地骑着Marty，让Marty的阴茎进进出出，发出湿滑的声响。

Marty抬眼看着他。

“我的天，你真下流。”

Crash全无幽默感地笑了笑，稍微换了一下角度。Marty骂了一声，指头掐进了Crash的肋部。

“你想挑刺吗Marty？偏偏在这回？”

“是又怎样？你要开着窗子嘿咻吗，老天。”

“那你最好去把它关了，”Crash说，面无表情。虽然他屁股下还骑着Marty的老二，保持轻蔑的声调很不容易。但那并没影响他故意收缩自己的肌肉，挤压着Marty。

Marty发出一声欲火焚身的无助叫喊。

“你要我起来？”

Crash靠向前去，撑住沙发靠背，拱起后腰，这让Marty抓紧了他的头发，不停地嘟囔着你真是太太太他妈的辣了上帝啊Rust千万千万永远别停，而且——

“别以为你他妈的不正常就可以把我也拖下水——哦操——”

Marty的手指饥渴地掐进Crash的臀，力气大得能留下淤青，Crash闭上眼睛，嘴张开了。Marty把他拉向自己，想加快节奏。

“太晚了，混球。”

Marty仰起了头，呻吟着。

Marty的阴茎完全没有软下来的意思，那些开着的窗子才不会吓倒他。他向Crash弯下身，跟上他的节奏，挺动着，费力地咕噜着。他们汗湿的皮肤磨得火热，润滑剂都不够用。他们都喜欢有点痛楚的感觉。而一点小小的藐视总能让Marty沉溺其中。

还有一点小小的谴责。

“你这下流坯。”他说，简直充满爱意。

Crash喘着气，摩擦着自己，狂野地摆着臀。

“你有意见？”

“一直都有。”Marty说，颤抖着射了出来。

 

*

 

苍蝇飞到了其他窗子上，用一种不同的音调和频率撞着另一块玻璃。

“打死它。”Marty四处打量着，想找张报纸，酒罐或苍蝇拍。“打死这小东西，怪脏的。”

Crash看着他。

Marty抬起眉毛。

“怎么了？就是个苍蝇，天天在垃圾堆里爬，你真想让它在你房子里传播细菌？天知道有什么病。”

Crash看着苍蝇。

他犹豫了。

Marty翻了个白眼，捡起一张旧广告，把它卷成一卷，在手上拍了一下。那声音强硬又干脆，毫不妥协。

“你该学着当个文明人了，Rust。屋里不能有苍蝇。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 我还是很喜欢这对，但还没有写长篇的计划……  
> 标题来自the eels的'novocaine for the soul'。


End file.
